tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Akira500 and ThomasVeggieDramaFan
ThomasVeggieDramaFan 1 hour ago I don't know, so far this episode has the most bad reviews I've seen since "Backstabbers Ahoy!". All the people I've seen review it so far on the Wiki (Bigez620, Ryan, and Webkinz Mania) have completely savaged the damn thing mostly for how the characters acted as well as being very inconstant plot wise. One commenter on Bigez620's review actually wondered if the episode was written by Laurie or not since it feels like something she would write. By the way, Ryan deleted his review of the episode within almost 6 or 7 hours after he posting it (he played dirty by mentioning you and how you caring for cartoon characters is a bad thing). Akira500 1 hour ago Holy Shit, really? Wow 0_0 She really has become the most distrusted writer on the staff. But shockingly enough, no somebody just as inept did this one. He did what? ThomasVeggieDramaFan 1 hour ago Yeah, and it's no better in the comments section for Bigez620 & Webkinz Mania's, one commenter actually said that even though she likes Zoey she thought she was annoying in this episode. My personal pick for most annoying and ungrateful bitch in this episode goes to Courtney. Laurie basically makes Ed look like M.A. in comparison. Yeah... He basically said that we shouldn't care about these characters since it's just a cartoon and he closed by saying "Right Fire?". Akira500 1 hour ago Once again, her behavior alarmed me in this episode. Essentially. And he wonders why I dislike his leadership on the wiki. Once again, he's proven no better in his own conduct. ThomasVeggieDramaFan 1 hour ago I really hate to say it, but Courtney hasn't done anything to prove that she doesn't belong on that fucking team! I get the same stupid "It's just a cartoon" argument from people at my school whenever I describe my deep hatred for Stan and Roger from "American Dad!". My argument for the whole "Just a cartoon" BS is "When you've been watching this show for over 5 years and you've seen many characters (especially your favorite of them all) get fucked up for the worse, you can't help but get passionate about these fictitious people" (too bad I'll never be able to say this to Ryan in fear of giving me an indefinite ban). Akira500 54 minutes ago Did you catch my note regarding my own ban? ThomasVeggieDramaFan 54 minutes ago Yeah, which is bullshit that you're now banned indefinitely. Akira500 53 minutes ago And on the false count of sockpuppetry. I did not commit sockpuppetry. ThomasVeggieDramaFan 52 minutes ago Idiots! Akira500 50 minutes ago They lied about the extent of what I did. They lied! A bunch of jerks decided they didn't like me raising alarm about their obsession over something so stupid, so I called them out for it. I regret the comments I made here earlier, but then I go make a pact with the lot of them that we'd leave each other alone, and they've betrayed the terms of that agreement. I'll be forced to act, I think. Category:Content